Don't You Worry Child
by kandylicous
Summary: Lay your head on my shoulder, don't be afraid. I will love you enough for the both of us. SasuSaku Drabble


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Don't You Worry Child**

**Summary: **Lay your head on my shoulder, don't be afraid. I will love you enough for the both of us. SakuSaku Drabble

**You have been warned this fan fiction contains profanity. **_**Reader discretion is advised.**_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_'Know thyself?' If I knew myself, I'd run away." – _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

There is always a war raging on inside of your head. Over time, you have learned to tune out the voices that tell you the things you should have done, the _bonds you shouldn't have severed and the hearts you shouldn't have broken_. Quite frankly, you do not know when you crossed the fine line between sanity and insanity. All you know is that you have crossed it and never looked back to ask yourself _why, why, why?_

You have grown accustomed to the ache in your temples and learned to carry the heaviness of _your (the clans)_ hatred, on your shoulders. You wonder what it would feel like to drop the monochromatic world of regret and self loathing you are holding for once, and join someone else's world. Atlas dropped the world and escaped his punishment, _why can't you?_

You wonder what _their_ world is like. Is it full of sunshine and happiness because in your mind that's _what they are_. They are the speck of color in your carefully constructed world of white and black and the splatters of red, that forever haunt you.

A scowl materializes on your pale face. You don't like color in your world because they distract you from your goal. You remind yourself _you are an __avenger_ and you care about only one thing. You want the screams of your _deadgonenevercomingback_ parents to stop, so they can rest in peace. _So you can rest in peace,_ the voice in your head echoes.

You shake your head and exhale deeply before the anger can build up because thinking about your parents does that to you. The anger and self loathing and loneliness builds and builds like a coil and then it snaps. _You snap, _and you're at your worst.

_The voice speaks again, "do you even have a best?"_

Probably not because you are a magnet for hurt and destruction and that is all you have ever done. _Hurt. _It stings because _deepdeepdeep_ down inside, you are sick of being painted as the arrogant asshole _that does not give a single fuck_ about anybody else. Years ago, you _cared about them _and that lost little boy is stuck somewhere inside of the older hardened you.

It is her voice that breaks your train of thought. You notice emerald orbs peeking at you from the other side of the camp. She's asking you if anything is wrong with your wounded arms, you want to tell her that your hands and feet are numb from the shackles they have placed on you and that your arms feel like they are on fire but you filter out her titillating voice and instead settle for staring at the blood red diamond on her forehead. It is striking and it demands your attention, this diamond seal on her _palepalepale_ skin.

_The pinnacle of chakra control. _

For the second time that night, _you wonder about their world again._ You wonder what they are capable of and just how much they have changed.

She notices where your attention is focused and stares at you for a quick second before going back to packing her medical pouch. It is her attitude that throws you off, this distant young woman who once would have thrown herself all over you and leave you apple slices by your bedside _(even when you rejected them) _now does not seem to look even twice your way.

You scowl, she has every right to be angry. She told you, she loved you and all you could say was _thank you._ You tried to kill her.. the thought echoes in your head.. you tried to kill her.

_You tried to kill her._

That thought disturbs you greatly but you distract yourself before you begin to dig any deeper.

"Yo Teme." The voice is obnoxiously loud and the idiot is grinning at you and you notice him gesturing to the fish in his hand. "I figured you were hungry." He extends the fish to you but your eyes drift downwards to the handcuffs placed on you.

The idiots face drops and you notice something flash in his too bright eyes, "oh... I see." He stampers off towards the other nin exclaiming _"Teme helped the save world damnit, why is he cuffed?!" _

"Sasuke." You turn your head to face her and lock eyes with hers. She doesn't back down _not even for a second. _She was always like that._ Determined. _For the first time you notice all the different shades of green in her irises, you notice the golden specks in those _beautifulbeautifulbeautiful_ eyes.

You don't notice her moving, until you can smell her sweet scent right under your nose. You notice that she is right in front of you, extending a chopstick. You are taken back for a moment, because just before she ignored you.

"I don't want you to starve to death." She whispers, and you barely hear her but your years of training, don't even allow you to miss the sound of a pin dropping. You stare at her, thinking she will retract her hand and go join the others.

She doesn't. Instead she scowls and hisses. "Fine. If you die on the way back to Konoha. I will not be held responsible on account of your stupidity"

You smirk at this bold, young woman in front of you and her scowl further deepens. You hear her mutter _"Idiot"_ under her breath and are again taken back by this change in demeanor.

"Sakura." She's staring at you, and you think to yourself, that her name rolls of your tongue_ like liquid silk. _"Thank you." _For never giving up on me. _She is smiling at you and you can feel the happiness radiating off her and _you swear_ that her eyes just lit up. She's Sakura, she understands what you are trying to say and suddenly you are grateful that this five foot nothing girl _can still read you._

She's offering you rice and fish, on their own account, your lips part and for the first time in months, you taste the flavors dance on your tongue. You ignore the shit eating grin on your idiot best friends face and the smirk on the mutts face, out of the corner of your eye and focus on the beautiful medic hand feeding you. She's blushing and you can't help but smirk.

You feel her lace her free hand through your fingers and your hand curls into her own. You feel her petite frame lean into your _muchmuchmuch_ larger one and feel warmness slowly return to your chest.

After many years you think, that you will finally drop the monochromatic world you are holding.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey dolls!

How is midterm season going for everyone?

I am utterly, completely drained. :(

If you liked the story, drop me a review and tell me so :)

**Love Kandy**

**P.S Stay sexy everyone!**


End file.
